


give and take, we bend and we break

by mamalovesherbagels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I don't feel comfortable with that as an adult who wrote it, MINORS PLS DO NOT READ OR INTERACT, basically just mild AU, instead of the intEnSe fRiEndShiP, it's not super explicit at all but, please respect that, where they're sneaking around in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalovesherbagels/pseuds/mamalovesherbagels
Summary: He really shouldn't be sneaking around with his dear friend's sister who just ran to LA after leaving her husband. He really shouldn't be, but that's exactly what they said roughly a decade before...
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	give and take, we bend and we break

The fact that they’re in the back of her brother’s car is like the sixth clue that they’re doing something that they shouldn’t.

The first hint, of course, is that she’s Buck’s sister, and honestly Chimney is more worried about being caught by him than the police at this point because it’s late at night and they’re in a park with no one surrounding them. He doubts they’ll get caught having sex in a car by anyone at this point, but he still finds himself paranoid that Buck will magically appear at any second. And yeah, it’s weird because it’s Buck’s car, but it’s also weirder because Maddie is his sister.

His long lost sister who just happened to be the girl he had a fling with when they both were in Boston at the same time, staying in the same hotel, and attending the same medical conference. They’re a decade older now, and at first he had been pissed when Maddie admitted that she had actually been married at the time, but that quickly went away when he realized why he was setting up the security system in her apartment for her. It doesn’t _really_ count as infidelity when the person you’re cheating on is an abusive asshole, right? And in Chimney’s defense, Maddie hadn’t been wearing her wedding ring at the time.

And yeah, they’re mature adults at ages 35 and 42 respectively, so they should be able to handle the fact that they had a brief affair ten years ago without immediately jumping back into it, but here they are, sneaking around behind everyone’s back because he’s Chimney and she’s Maddie and if Buck knew he might kill them both. Well, Chimney would definitely end up murdered while Maddie just ended up disowned.

But really, it’s not like either of them are looking for a relationship at the moment, so why risk the ire of their friends and coworkers when they’re just having a fling? Maddie just left her abusive husband and is very understandably not ready to commit herself to someone at the moment, and it hasn’t been that long in the grand scheme of things since Tatianna left him while he was in a coma, so neither of them were rushing for a first date. It was just one time, they had agreed to, just like they had back in that Boston hotel room…

Now it’s the seventh time, not that either of them are counting.

(They both are.)

Hen is borrowing his car after hers broke down and Maddie doesn’t have her own car in LA yet, so they’re in Buck’s while he has a lady friend over “to watch the game.” Buck was happy to lend his car to her so she could get out of the house and well… where she was going wasn’t any of his business, right?

It’s hard to think about the potential consequences when they’re both sweaty and one bent over the other trying to make it, ahem, _work_ while they’re in the backseat of a car. Buck’s car is fairly big but really, cars were made for driving and not for trying to achieve mutual orgasms. But Maddie’s on top of him, nipping at his neck with her lips and any discomfort he’s in because of their cramped setup is quickly forgotten.

Maddie likes, or maybe more accurately needs, to be in control and to set the pace, probably from years of trauma that he doesn’t want to think about, but it’s more than fine by him. Besides, who doesn’t like to be desired? And he certainly feels desired when her brown eyes are fixed on him as if he has the answers to all of the world’s questions.

The silence is awkward when they’re through, just as it always is because it’s hard to know what to say.

“Was that good for you?” he brings himself to ask, “was that okay?”

“More than okay,” she sighs contentedly, “and really, you don’t have to ask every single time. I wouldn’t keep coming back if I wasn’t enjoying it-- if I wasn’t enjoying you.”

The heat flashes back into his cheeks and he can feel the muscles in his abdomen clenching; it’s so hard to quit doing this when she talks to him like that.

“I know, I just wanted to be sure,” he settles on, skirting around the fact that he’s less concerned about her having fun than he’s actually concerned about if he’s pushing her too far too soon.

“Really?” she asks, raising an eyebrow at him that he can barely see through the moonlight peaking through the car window, “you’re not sure by now. Don’t sell yourself short, Chimney.”

He turns to her, tempted to crawl under her once more but it feel, well… even more wrong than it already does if they had sex TWICE in one night in her brother’s car.

“Do you think if Buck finds out he’ll ever forgive us?” he asks instead, smiling when she laughs as she hooks her bra on.

“About the car or about the fact that we’ve been having sex? Because probably neither. But that’s why he’s not going to find out, right?”

“Right,” Chimney nods emphatically, “believe me, ma’am, you do not have to worry about me running my mouth to him about this. I like not being punched in the workplace.”

“Ma’am? What is this, the 1950s?”

“Well if it is, I think I’ve missed some steps in the courting ritual.”

Maddie throws her head back this time as he laughs, and he can see the way her muscles move as she does beneath her bare skin, and for a brief moment he thinks that just maybe, he possibly could end up falling in love with her.

“A few steps? You didn’t court me, Chimney, you just took me straight to bed. And then to the couch, and then to the back of my brother’s car…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m a real classy guy. You can’t blame me, Maddie, I’m on a civil servant’s salary.”

“That’s definitely it,” she snorts, “not the fact that you know, didn’t ask me out on a date.”

“Uh, in the nicest way possible, you didn’t want a date and neither did I.”

“Fair enough,” she giggles, “you know… we really should stop doing this.”

“You’re right, we should…” he trails off, and he knows it’s just that game they play where they both say they need to stop and then do for maybe 48 hours, before they end up entangled in each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun one shot idea I couldn't get out of my head. I have two many WIPs going so don't expect more of this LMAO


End file.
